Doctors Orders
by Taytaywils
Summary: I couldn't help it, Wills smile was contagious. So I lay in bed, under the covers, smiling up at the ceiling. Then, I thought of what had just happened. I immediately stopped smiling. -Just, don't think about it. I thought to myself. Maybe it'll just, not happen again. Do I want it to happen again? What if it dose? What'll I do? "Ugh" I moaned out loud. Just go to sleep.


**Yes, ANOTHER 3 days in the** **infirmary fic, but I've been reading so much of it and I wanted to write my own.**

 **I ALSO HAVE A LOVE/HATE RELATIONSHIP WITH SOLANGELO BECAUSE I JUST LOVE IT SO MUCH BUT I ALSO SHIP NICO WITH SO MANY PPL BUT SOLANGELO IS MY OTP! -I have a problem.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **NICO:**

 _Nico walked back across the green, where Will Solace was waiting._

"What was that about?" Will asked "It looks like Percy's gonna faint any second," Nico looked back. Percy was still looking back between Annabeth and him, looking mortified as Annabeth some-what comforting him and occasionally laughing. Nico couldn't help it, he smiled. Then immediately turned it into his normal scowl.

"Nothing," Nico replied facing Will.

Will raised his eyebrow, then shook his head, obviously putting the thought aside. "C'mon, you swore _three_ days in the infirmary,"

Nico simply shrugged and followed the son of Apollo.

The infirmary was the busiest place in camp. People were rushing around like crazy. Bandaging the wounded, giving orders and rushing others around. I followed Will trough the chaos and into a small room. The walls were white with a black square tiled floor. There was one window, looking out past the cabins and the lake. Furniture was simple, a nicely made bed and a wooden chair beside it, the walls with white cabinets, each one with a sliver handle.

"Alright, on you get," Will said, gesturing to the bed.

Nico made his way to the bed and sat down, legs hanging over the side. Will sat in the chair and moved it so he was facing Nico. "Alright," Will said "First things first, take off your shirt,"

"What? No." Nico said, his face burning red.

Will rolled his eyes "Gods Nico, do you want me to heal you, or not?"

"Not really, no." Nico mumbled but started taking off his shirt, looking away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, too late." Will examined Nico's, now bare, chest. "Gods" Will said under his breath, then blushed realizing what he said. "Uh, thats a lot of um, scrapes,"

"Mhmm,"

"Try not to move," Will got some supplies from the cabinets and started bandaging him.

Nico hadn't realized until then but he _was_ badly injured, a huge scrape along his chest and more cuts and bruises in random spots all around his torso.

Will kept working for what seemed like eons and finally pulled away from Nico's chest to admire his work.

" _Finally,"_ Nico put his shirt back on.

Will rolled his eyes. "Alright, lie down sunshine,"

"Do _not_ call me that,"

"Sorry, sunshine" Will smiled. "Now sleep. You'll need it, you're fading into nothingness,"

"I'm not tired," He said, but soon realized it was a lie as he fought to stay awake.

"Doctors orders,"

"You know you can't order me around, _doctor,"_

"Watch me," He winked and joined Nico, sitting on the bed. He pushed Nico's shoulders so he was lying on his back. "Sleep."

"No."

Will didn't move. After a long time of the two boys just staring at each other, eventually Nico sighed, giving in. He closed his eyes. Will smiled his adorable smiled and left the room. "Goodnight, sunshine" Will winked and headed out the door.

 **WILL:**

Before heading out the door I looked back at Nico. He had already half fallen asleep, his eyes were firmly shut and he wasn't even under the covers. Suddenly, Nico shivered and curled up into a ball on the bed. It was so adorable. He scrunched up his nose and lay on his side in the fatal position, eyes still firmly shut.

"Gods Nico, do I have to _tuck you in?"_ I asked.

Nico opened his eyes "...No"

but it was too late, I had already closed the window and pulled the covers from under Nico. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry sunshine," I threw the covers over his head.

"Im gonna kill you Solace!" Nico yelled. He looked around for a weapon, found his pillow and smacked me with it.

"Hey! No injuring the doctor!" I said deflecting his pillow with my arm. I found his other pillow and started hitting him.

"Sorry, _doctor_ _Solace!"_ Nico mocked but didn't stop fighting.

I decided to jump forward and tackle him onto the bed, discarding my pillow. I was on top of Nico, his pillow between us. our faces only inches apart. Nico looked surprised. I smiled.

"Doctor Solace, I like that"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Can you get off me?"

I smiled even wider "No" Then I leaned in and kissed him lightly. In one swift movement I grabbed the pillow from between us, and smacked him in the face. "I win!"

"Whatever," Nico groaned his face as red as a tomato.

"Get to bed, sunshine."

"Fine, _doctor Solace"_

I got up and left the room, leaving the son of Hades, smiling.

 **NICO:**

I couldn't help it, Wills smile was contagious. So I lay in bed, under the covers, smiling up at the ceiling.

Then, I thought of what had just happened. I immediately stopped smiling. Will Solace, had _kissed me._ It was only briefly, a short peck, but enough to distract me and loose my pillow. I groaned and rolled over on the bed.

 _Just, don't think about it._ I thought to myself. _Maybe_ _it'll just, not happen again._ Do _I want it to happen again? What if it dose? What'll I do?_

"Ugh" I moaned out loud. _Just go to sleep._

 **Y** **AY! SOLANGELO!**

 **So I know that was short, I'm sorry I just REALLY wanted to end it there. _Will_ be updating soon. (No pun ****intended)**

 **Was it awesome? Did it suck? Should I continue? Should I quite writing and learn to play the banjo? Let me know! POST A REVEIW!**

 **Thanks,**

 **_Taylor_**


End file.
